Wiara
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Jest bóg. A Ichimaru Gin jest jego...


Bez komentarza i słowa wstępnego. Takie ot.

WIARA

Ichimaru Gin głęboko i żarliwie wierzył w istnienie boga.

Nie był człowiekiem — nawet już nie pamiętał żadnego ze swych ludzkich wcieleń; znał tylko tę kruchą bezmaterialność własnego ciała i współobecność przekornej Shinsou w niedbałym gniazdku na obrzeżach myśli. Był istnieniem wyższego rzędu, wyniesionym ponad śmiertelników — właściwie niepotrzebna była mu wiara, zaufanie w moc jakiegoś bóstwa, które mogłoby roztoczyć nad nim opiekę. Ichimaru Gin był przecież częścią tej ukrytej, obocznej osnowy świata, znał całą prawdę o ponadludzkich potęgach, znał je wszystkie po imieniu i wielu z nich w swoim życiu sam wyznaczał porządek dnia. Cykle, porządek, natura, wszystko to odmierzało minuty świata według nieodmiennych ścieżek; odmieniały się poziomy istnienia, następowały po sobie śmierć i życie, rwały się na wolność żarliwe wynaturzenia i ulegały nielitościwym mieczom ponadnaturalnych katów. Świat był wielostopniowym mechanizmem, a piętra biegły to w górę, to w dół po obrębie koła — tak samo dla każdej istoty rozumnej, dla każdej duszy puszczonej w tryby wielowcieleń. Szatańsko niepoważny z wyżyn swojej dysharmonicznej rangi, Ichimaru Gin każdą prawdę o potęgach rządzących światem znał, wiedział, pojmował, posiadał świadomość.

Wierzył zaś tylko w jednego boga — i nawet w siebie samego nie wierzył nigdy z takim oddaniem.

Bóg był wszechmocny — potężny i kreatywny, wszechwiedzący, nieogarniony. Samowyniesiony na tron ogromnych zaświatowych krain, królował stamtąd z celowym wdziękiem, rozpiętym między pogodnym uśmiechem, śnieżnobiałymi szatami i zwodniczą miękkością brązowych loków. Bóg miał imię, którym Ichimaru Gin modlił się po wielokroć każdego dnia, smakując z histeryczną radością szeptliwe brzmienie prostych dźwięków. Bóg stwarzał i niszczył wedle własnego planu, usadowiony niewzruszenie ponad, obok, pomimo panujących porządków świata. Szeregi napiętnowanych bielą aniołów rzucały się w inne sfery istnienia, egzekwować wolę boga i pieczętować jego imieniem istniejące kształty rzeczywistości. Chmary spętanych żałobą demonów cofały się niespiesznie w klęskę, kurczowo wczepione w fałsz niewiary we wszechmożność. Bóg spoglądał wprost na swoje dzieła, nadawał im cel, obejmował ich przyszłość, samokoronował się należną chwałą triumfów.

Aizen Soosuke to był gość.

Gin podśmiechiwał się pod nosem i wyśmiewał całkiem jawnie z niejednej wysmakowanej oracji, niejednej wysnutej szumnie wizji, niejednego występu swojego wodza, władcy i boga. Nigdy jednak nie uchybił swojej niewzruszonej wierze. Ten świat znał jednego tylko boga wszechpotężnego, najwyższego, króla i pana życia i śmierci. W nim jednym Ichimaru Gin uznawał swojego boga.

Powtarzał mu to codziennie.

Każdego dnia Aizen Soosuke budził się na chwilę ze swojej zwycięskiej misji, uścielonej skrawkami nieba i piekła. Przez moment wiercił się niespokojnie na cokole swojej legendy, podrażniony, zgniewany, obrażony. Z boską mocą wirującą bezdennie w ciemności zaślepionych oczu, z potęgą umysłu przepoczwarzoną ponad poziom dostrzegania granic sensowności świata, Aizen Sosuke w tych codziennych, regularnych skurczach złości pytał wprost — kto porwał się na niewiarę? Kto nie kocha boga?

Spazmatycznie niepowstrzymany uśmiech Gina Ichimaru odpowiadał mu codziennie — z całą szczerością zachwyconego serca.

Aizen Sosuke był bogiem. Bez dwóch zdań. Zapracował na to i każdego dnia zapracowywał od nowa, podtrzymując swoją boskość własnym niezłomnym oddechem. Wiedział, musiał wiedzieć o skazie w perfekcyjnej upiorności swojego świata cieni. Codziennie patrzył jej w oczy, codziennie sięgał po gardło swojego zdrajcy, by usunąć drażniący błąd w boskiej strategii.

Rozkochany uśmiech Ichimaru Gina nigdy nie skłamał swojemu bogu.

Codziennie Aizen czarno na białym, srebrno na złudnym, krzywo na nieprostym otrzymywał odpowiedź — na każde zawołanie zgłaszał się do niego z wyznaniem ten jego najbliższy, najnieznośniejszy, najporęczniejszy rozwichrzony wichrzyciel. Bezczelnie, beztrosko, bezkrytycznie uśmiechnięty, potwierdzał ciszą kłamstwo, oszustwo, zdradę i spisek.

Tu jestem.

Aizen Soosuke dostrzegał prawdę tak jasno i nieomylnie, jak tylko bóg mógł i powinien. Codziennie, codziennie, niezmiennie. Co spojrzenie, co uśmiech, co gest chudych przegubów, wygiętych w uporczywym uwielbieniu. Każdego razu poznawał tę prawdę na nowo.

I nic.

Czasami Gin naprawdę kochał tego skurwysyna. Z kapryśną, egoistyczną, zaślepioną żarliwością niepokornego dziecka, kochał Aizena Soosuke za każdy kolejny dzień, kiedy padało pytanie, biegła za nim odpowiedź, a w konsekwencji — nic, absolutnie nic nie mogło się stać. Za tę boskość, w której sam siebie uwięził, nie sposób było Aizena nie wielbić. Za to rozpaczliwe niepoddaństwo prawom świata, logice zdarzeń, prawdom utrwalonym przed oczami. Bóg nie mógł sobie pozwolić na przyjęcie prawdy zastanej. Musiał pozostać ponad, pomimo, wbrew. W tę boskość Ichimaru Gin wierzył i sam był jej probierzem, każdego dnia wciąż niecnie usadowiony na niedotykalnym, niepojętym klęczniku wroga, wyznawcy i przedrzeźniacza.

On jeden naprawdę wierzył w ten hymn samouwielbienia władcy dusz..

Każdy kolejny dzień zawdzięczał temu bogu, którego hodował w sobie i hołubił Aizen Soosuke. Ślepa moc zapatrzona w siebie każdego dnia pozwalała, aby Ichimaru Gin żył nadal. Żył więc — i wielbił boga w swoim bohaterze. A kochał go — aż strach.

Wiara czyni cuda.

Można niszczyć, zabijać, unicestwiać niewiarą, obojętnością, niezgodą, beznamiętnością. Można daleko, naprawdę daleko w ten sposób zajść. Ale spotkać się na równych prawach — albo po to, by się sprzymierzyć, albo, żeby się zmierzyć — do tego trzeba w siebie nawzajem naprawdę uwierzyć. I pokochać, i pokonać, i wykpić. I z taką samą gorliwą mocą, z jaką Aizen odrzucał oczywistość srebrnogorzkich zdrad, Ichimaru Gin wierzył w aizenową boskość i wyznawał ją — słowem, czynem, najnieszczerszym uśmiechem.

Bóg jak w mordę strzelił.

Ichimaru Gin wierzył — i wierzyć będzie. Uwielbiał. I uwielbi. Na wskroś.

I jak się można nie uśmiechać w taki dzień?


End file.
